The Son of 'Evil' 2
by Sugar-high Strawberry
Summary: I was told to meet you by one who is close to you, and yet not so close... The story of the thief princess and the son of 'evil'.*DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

ShS – I decided to go back and fix all the errors that I found, touch up some minor plot-holes and get rid of all the replies to reviews because I heard that you aren't supposed to do that now. All the chapters have been modified, such as characters saying/doing different things than before, and some events turning out differently. Check out my profile for some more info re: TSOE2.

Disclaimer – I don't own FF9…gee that sucks.

Claimer – I own the characters that don't appear in the game. Take them from me and I'll hunt you down and force-feed you pineapples. Seriously, those things are evil, man. All spiky and stuff.

Princess Kura of Alexandria paced the elegantly furnished sitting room, stopping only to look out the window. The scene never changed. It was a picturesque autumn day; fluffy white clouds adorned the azure sky. The weather was perfect, not too warm, yet not at all chilly. Her eyes took none of this in. Instead, she watched the paths below. She saw none walking along them, so resumed her pacing. "Why don't you sit down and wait, you're going to wear the floor down." Her brother Alexander suggested. He sat in a fat armchair reading a tome on various white magic spells and different Eidolons, occasionally brushing his shoulder-length black hair back behind his ears, only to have it escape again. Kura sighed.  
"I don't want to." She snapped. "I don't even want to be here. I'd rather go meet up with my gang." Alexander put the book down. "You are nervous about seeing all the suitors, are you not?" He remarked quietly.  
"Thanks for stating the obvious." Came the sarcastic reply. "I don't want to, or need to marry." Alexander sighed. "There is no talking to you when you are like this." He returned to reading his book.  
"Sorry bro'." Kura apologised. "It's just that I hate these sort of things, most of all, this cursed pink dress." She plucked mournfully at the pink ruffled dress she'd been forced to wear and sat on the windowsill. "I'd rather a tunic and breeches." Alexander raised an eyebrow.  
"Formal or informal? This tunic is too heavy with all the embroidering and these breeches are way too stuffy." Kura grimaced.  
"Not all that formal junk. Just my fighting clothes would do." She said. "Mama won't even let me keep at least one of my daggers with me." Alexander chuckled at the indignant expression on Kura's face. "What if one of these guys are gonna kill us, and we're unarmed Alex! Lot of good my weapons do if they're in my room." She grumbled. Alexander marked the current page of his book and stood up.  
"As if that's going to happen, Ku'." He said as he stretched. Kura stared out the window, her short golden hair gently fluttered around her face from the wind. "Do you have a hair tie?" Alexander asked. "I'm starting to get sick of it getting in my face."  
"You know, you could just get your hair cut short like mine. With that length, my suitors'll think you're my sister or something." Kura teased.  
"I'm clearly a male. There's no way they'd confuse me for a female thank you very much." He stormed to an empty room. He slowly looked around. "Great, she's gone. How am I supposed to explain this one." He groaned as he walked to the window.

Kura crept down the corridor; eyes and ears open, not wanting to be caught. She heard the familiar creaking of "Old Rusty", also known as Captain Albert Steiner. Only her father called him by that name, as it was no big secret that they hated each other. Her eyes scanned for a good hiding place, finally alighting on a wide chandelier. Tying her dress to one side as to move more freely, she leapt up and pulled herself onto the chandelier with the ease of one used to these sort of things. Steiner marched down the corridor; not noticing the young girl perched on the chandelier. Kura winced at the sound of his armour. Once he was out of sight, Kura sped to her room. Once there, she shed her dress and stretched her tail, then pulled on a pair of dark brown breeches and a dark green tunic, making sure her tail was out in the air. Pulling a drawer open, she retrieved a length of rope, two short daggers and the longer, two bladed one her father recently gave her. As an afterthought, she also grabbed her dark green and brown mottled cloak. Peering out the window to make sure no one was around, she tied the rope loosely to a bedpost and flung the rest out of the window. Donning the cloak, she slid down the rope and gently tugged on it once on the ground. It came free of the bedpost and she rolled it back up, attaching it to her belt. Kura then set off to Alexandria.

The cramped, dingy pub was noisy, as can be expected when you get a heap of males together and give them alcohol. That didn't bother, nor deter Kura, as she had been here many times before. Making a beeline for the door that led to the back of the pub; she tossed the bartender 100 Gil as she passed him. She opened the door and was met with a most unusual sight. This was her gangs meeting place and you could always find at least of the guys there. But, the room was empty. "Trent, Wakil, Marven?" She called softly. "Where are you guys?" Examining the room, she noticed something that scared her clean out of her wits. "Oh…My…God." She said disbelievingly. "They actually cleaned this place up."  
"Actually, I did." A cold voice said from the shadows. Before you could so much as blink, Kura had her long double-bladed dagger at the throat of the hooded and cloaked intruder. They laughed mockingly. The princess shuddered at the lack of emotion in the sound. "Is this really a proper reception Princess Kura?" They asked.  
"Who're ya yammering on 'bout?" She demanded, covering her uneasiness with a rough accent. Only she or members of her gang were allowed in this room. And no one except her gang knew her identity. "I ain't no princess."  
"Please, do not insult my intelligence. I know who you are, there is no use in trying to hide it." The mocking voice replied.  
"Fine, you got me. Now tell me who you are, or I'll cut you down where you stand." She demanded. "And no sudden moves." She added quickly.  
"All right, all right. My name is Max Star-crossed. I was asked to seek a meeting with you by one who is close to you, yet not so close." He pulled his hooded cloak off, revealing silver waist length silvery hair which, oddly enough had feathers sticking up in the front. He wore a purple vest with a white, bell sleeved top underneath, dark violet, baggy pants and a pair of knee high black boots. Then Kura spotted it.  
"You have a...a…tail! But that would make you a genome, or at least part genome."


	2. Chapter 2

"You have a...a…tail! But that would make you a genome, or at least part genome." She stammered, staring at the silver tail. "I am half genome on my father's side." He curtly replied, tone clearly indicating the subject wasn't open for discussion. Kura kept her weapon levelled at his throat.  
"Where are my friends?" She demanded, the only indicator of her rage in the slightly trembling blade.  
"Oh, the rats scurried off to find you. It's funny how, URGH!" He slumped to the floor, unconscious.  
"Gullible some people are?" Trent finished for him, holding a large, thick piece of wood. Kura grinned her thanks.  
"So you didn't go to the castle to warn me?" She queried in mock offence. Trent laughed.  
"I sent the other two to warn you to stay away, "he explained. "I stayed here to help you out if you missed them."  
"You know I can take care of myself." Kura protested, flushing slightly.  
"I know. I should've gone with them. It's torture to watch people clean this room up," he pretended to take a dagger to the heart. She rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. Trent Coral was the complete opposite to his father. As outgoing as his father was cold, Trent knew the lamest jokes and was an actor at heart. Which made him a valuable asset to the gang, as he would distract guards with his antics, leaving the others to slip in unnoticed. Kura flopped onto a cushion that lay on the ground (a stolen cushion of course).  
"What'll we do with 'im?" She nudged Max's prone form with a booted foot. Trent shrugged.  
"Kill him, turn him in for trying to hurt you - " Kura cut Trent off.  
"Nuh-uh. If we turn him in, then my parents will know I snuck out of the castle again when I'm supposed to be meeting suitors." She shuddered.  
"Maybe we'll torture him to find out who his employer is?" Trent mused. "But then again..."  
Kura shrugged. "I don't really care what we do with him. Just no killing, please. It's not really his fault." She murmured. Max stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He saw the blonde girl he'd been told to get, and the youth with bushy red hair who'd hit him over the head. He'd pay for interfering.

"What do you mean 'she's not here'?" Queen Garnet cried in exasperation.  
"We… quarrelled, and she got away." Alex hung his head to cover a grin. Kura had a knack for getting out of things she didn't want to do. His father, Prince Zidane saw the grin and chuckled softly. He'd taught his daughter well. Garnet threw her hands up in the air and moaned, "What did I ever do to deserve such a handful of a daughter." Zidane smirked.  
"Must get it from my side of the family." He remarked airily. Garnet threw him a dirty look.  
"I'll bet that you had something to do with this." She glared at him.  
"Maybe yes, maybe no." He teased. Garnet threw another dirty look at him.  
"They'll be here any minute now, what are we going to do." Alex slowly crept to the door. "Oh no you don't mister. You're staying right here." Garnet spotted him and pulled him into a chair. Zidane took advantage of her distraction and slipped out the window and scaled the walls down to the garden, much like his daughter had done minutes before. Garnet whirled around. "ZIDAAAAANE!"

Kura sat down with Trent at their table at the back of the crowded inn. "So Max is gonna be one of us." Trent said unbelievingly. Kura had outlined her plan to draft Max into the Metal Chocobos and Trent had objected to it most strenuously. "Aren't you forgetting the fact he's prolly trying to kill ya?" he growled.  
"I know that." Kura raised an eyebrow. "I can take care of myself, ya know. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're tryin' to protect me." Trent scoffed at the idea.  
"If I was, then you'd be in Daguerro, in a safe room, with nice padded walls and a fluoro pink straightjacket." He joked Kura thumped him on the arm.  
"You promised me a black one last time." She pouted. They broke down into silent fits of laughter. The bar was briefly illuminated when the door opened. Trent saw who was coming towards them. He swore eloquently. Zidane was on his way over to the table, and Trent got the feeling that it was best he left. "Got to go Kura seeya later." He babbled and sped off. Kura twisted around in her seat to see who it was that made Trent leave. Spotting her father, she hunkered down in her seat, hoping that he hadn't seen her.  
"Hello dear, I thought I'd find you here." No such luck. She looked up at her father and fixed her most charming smile onto her face.  
"Hello father." She chimed. Zidane laughed.  
"Your tricks won't work on me cherry blossom." he told her.  
"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She asked, crestfallen. Zidane nodded.  
"Ohhhh yes. Your mother's worried sick about you." He told her sternly. "Plus there's the suitors you've yet to meet." Kura groaned at this and rose from her seat.  
"Yay, what fun. Words just can't describe how excited I am." She dryly remarked. Zidane took her arm and steered her out of the bar. "Oops, wait here a minute. I've a message for someone and they must get it at once." She told her father. Zidane rolled his eyes.  
"Another delaying tactic? All right, just don't be too long." Kura dashed back into the inn and pulled the owner aside. "Can you tell Trent to take care of the business in our room please?" She asked him. He nodded and Kura went back outside to join her father.


	3. Chapter 3

They had no trouble getting back into the castle, which spoke volumes about the security. "Remind me to tell Rusty his guards suck." He commented dryly to his daughter once they were in the castle. They crept through the main hall, keeping to the shadows. Zidane peered cautiously around the corner, Kura hidden behind him. His view of the corridor was blocked by rusty metal. He sheepishly looked up to meet Steiner's disapproving glare. "Busted." He and Kura chorused.  
"Queen Garnet requires yours and Princess Kura's presence to greet the suitors." He said frostily.  
"We'll be there in a minute." Kura told him, equipping her most charming smile.  
"I really should tell your mother about this." He said reproachfully. "I think that she'd share my views on the subject of you associating with thieves, murderers and others like that." Zidane snorted.  
"I've already ordered you not to say a single word on the subject." He chuckled. "You'd get into trouble for breaking your word as a Knight of Pluto."  
"You are putting the entire royal family at risk by befriending these...these…-"  
"These whom, Albert?" Came a feminine voice from behind the Captain. He choked and both Zidane and Kura groaned inwardly. Queen Garnet was standing there, her expression sweet. That in itself was a warning indicator. "I...uh...that is…" Steiner stumbled.  
"Do you mean to tell me, that my daughter has been hanging around bars, and in clear and present danger and I wasn't informed." Garnet asked sweetly. Zidane and Kura started to edge away. Garnet didn't notice until it was too late. "You pair come here right this instance." She yelled to an empty hallway.

Trent idly flicked through a book Kura had given him for his birthday. "Where is the princess." Max demanded, putting his boots on a small table. "I am not leaving until you tell me, it is imperative that I see her." Trent glared at him for a while.  
"She's somewhere safe." He said at length. "You have her to thank for your life."  
"And if you had your way, you would have had me slain?"  
"You're still a threat to her." He put the book down and slid on a pair of gloves with blades on the knuckles, much like those his father wore. "If even think 'bout hurtin' her, I'll rip your intestines out, wrap them around your neck and hang you by them off the biggest tree I can find." Trent stated flippantly whilst balling his hand into a fist. "Or I'll dip you into a large vat of boiling acid, using said intestines to drop you in." Max eyed the blades warily. Trent stood up and walked to Max. A cold chill ran all over Max and he shivered. _'This one is tricky, I must get him out of my way fast, or the mission shall be ruined'_. Trent chuckled mirthlessly. "Not only do you get to keep your life, you get to become a member of our gang."  
"Whooptydoo." Max replied sarcastically. Trent picked him up by the front of his cape.  
"I'm the leader, so mind your tongue." He snarled. Max smirked.  
"You are presently unable to kill me." He stated coolly. "Your princess told you not to." A cold spasm hit Trent and he dropped Max unceremoniously on his behind and took a step back as Max started to glow blue.  
"I am sorry to say that this is as far as it goes." Max lifted his hand up to shoulder height; palm-facing outwards and small, glittering particles started to form around his hand. The temperature of the room started to plummet. Trent fell onto one knee, struggling for breath. "Tell me where Kura is." Max demanded imperiously, advancing on him. "I would speak with her, but for your interference in matters that don't concern you." Trent shook his head, trying to clear his head of the fog that enveloped his mind.  
"I won't let you harm her," he growled. Max shrugged, and Trent sprawled onto the ground, his vision going blurry.  
"I hope that you remembered to say farewell to the princess, for you shall never see her again." Trent lost consciousness. "That is what you get for meddling in meetings that don't concern you. Fare thee well." Max dipped his head as he opened the door and left.  
"...Ku…ra…I'm...so...rry..."

Zidane and Kura dashed up the hallways, down the corridors, past subjects and servants and into Kura's room. "I love ya mum an' all, "Zidane panted, bending over and trying to catch his breath. "But I druther face a Silver Dragon than her in a temper."  
"I know what you mean dad." Kura gasped, clutching her side. Zidane collapsed onto the four poster bed. "Do I still have to see all those suitors daddy?" She pleaded. "I really don't want to, and I'm never gonna marry." Zidane laughed.  
"Never is a very long time, and you may change your mind." He told her. Kura pulled a face.  
"All those boys are sooo boring." She explained. "If I do marry, I want someone adventurous, has a good sense of humour and can keep up with me." Zidane sat up to meet Kura's puppy dog eyes.  
"I'll just tell them you'll be along shortly. That'll give you enough time to fix your hair, make-up and put on that lovely dress." He left the room, leaving Kura staring unhappily at the hated pink dress.


	4. Chapter 4

"I present Princess Kura til Alexanderos." A servant in livery opened the door and announced to the congregated noble suitors. Kura stepped daintily into the room, pink skirts rustling, and the suitors gave her their immediate attention. She had tied her hair up similarly to her fathers but had curled the tendrils that framed her face into small ringlets. Her teardrop amethyst earrings tinkled merrily as they swung while she walked. A collective sigh ran around the room for the luminous princess. She smiled demurely at her suitors and bobbed a curtesy. Her suitors stood stunned for a moment, then remembered themselves and bowed in return (made difficult by the fact that they couldn't keep their eyes off her. Alex chuckled softly at their stricken faces. He knew that Kura would never consent to marry one of these over-dressed ninnies. She liked Trent, though the object of her affection was unaware of this fact because Kura hadn't told Trent yet and had threatened to personally gut Alex if he told.  
"I do apologise for the wait kind and noble sirs." She lowered her head in 'shame'. But when she raised her head, only Alex caught the glimmer of mischief in her eyes.  
"Well then, let's all introduce ourselves." She moved amongst the throng of 'peacocks' and was given a detailed description of each (delivered by themselves obviously). The servant, unnoticed by any, left the room quietly. Garnet was waiting outside the room for his report.  
"How is my daughter doing?" She asked once he was entirely out of the room and the door was closed.  
"She seems to be getting on well with the young men your Highness." She nodded her thanks to the servant and swept down the hallway, followed by the servant.

A tall, thin shadow cast Sleep on a pair of patrolling guards who were half-asleep already, slipped over the short garden wall and into a large rose hedge. It waited for a moment, then crept through the hedge to a small kitchen door. It opened the door cautiously and drew their cloak off. Max threw his cloak into an empty cupboard and shook out his silver hair. _'I love lazy guards; it makes things so much easier.'_

(AN – This is where I left off in the previous version of TSOE2's ch4, but since I revised it and all, I thought I should add to it to make a better update and all.)

"Oh really!" Kura feigned interest as yet another faceless suitor attempted to impress her with how many monsters he had killed to keep her safe and his various feats of bravery/ intelligence. She'd heard many speeches like this in the past hour, or at least variations of it. Leaving the suitor behind, she walked over to the window and looked out. The guy she'd just left behind was not yet aware that his object of affection had left him, so he was basically talking to himself. She smiled to herself at the sight, but her amusement lasted only for a while. She could already feel tired, and sapped of energy. She sat in the window seat and opened the window. A cool breeze wafted in, bringing in the scent of her mother's rose gardens. '_Eidolons, it's like these guys are energy vampires'_ she thought to herself. _'They're so…BOOORIIING! So boring I could just go to sleep.'_ Kura leant her head against the frame of the window, her eyelids drooping.

Max walked into one of the many courtyards, having come outside as to avoid suspicion. Roses surrounded him on all sides, filling his vision with ruby splendour. Treading lightly on the white gravel path - as not to make too much noise or disturbance - he came to another dead end. '_Damn it. I must have covered the whole castle by now with Scans, and I still can't find her.' _A crunching sound alerted him to the presence of another in the garden. _'…Dragonturds'_ he thought to himself. Looking around, he saw nowhere he could hide, and the crunching was growing louder. In desperation, he flung himself into a rosebush and waited. A Pluto knight marched right past his hiding place, and saw the damage to the flowers. He walked closer to inspect the flowers. Max held his breath in anticipation of the yell of discovery… which never came.  
"Must've happened in the last storm, I'll tell the gardeners to fix it up later," the guard said, and continued on his patrol. Max blinked. '_Are the guards in this place farking stupid or what! He walked right past me, even though the rest of the bush was undisturbed and it was pretty obvious that someone was hiding in the roses.'_ Max thought to himself as he pulled himself out of the bush, grimacing as the thorns pulled at his clothes and hair._ 'I'll be glad to be out of this crazy town'. _Having escaped the 'Rosebush of Clingy Doom' he once more examined the courtyard. _'I guess I could scale the walls if I wanted to, and those dumbass guards wouldn't notice a thing'_

Kura, having finished her ordeal via would-be husbands, was absolutely exhausted. She had stumbled her way to her room and was currently lying on her bed, still in her foofy dress (AN, I just luv teh word foofy, it means puffy but foofy sounds rly kewl :P). "I am so never gonna get married," she grumbled out loud.  
"Personally, I do not see the point of protesting something you obviously have no control over." A voice came from her right. Kura looked over to see Max siting at her desk, completely at ease.  
"How...what...you..." Kura stumbled. "...Nevermind, I'm too tired to care how you got into my room." she curled up on her bed. Max rose from the chair to set next to her.  
"I was going to talk to you before, but your overzealous friend stopped me." Max said, looking down at her. Kura shrugged.  
"Trent gets like that sometimes." she replied. "Don't take it personally." Max grimaced.  
"Moving on, I have important news for you, from the one who sent me."  
"Oh really, and who is this mystery man or woman." Kura asked, sitting up so she could see Max better.  
"He is close to you, and yet-"  
"Not so close, yeah yeah, you said that before." Kura cut in. Max made a nonchalant guesture.  
"Whatever, now I was sent to you to give you this." In a swift movement, Max clamped a cloth filled with Sleep magic over Kura's face. Kura squeaked in protest, but soon fell limp into Max's arms.

* * *

Dun dun duuun, leaving it there. I forgot the original plot, but if I remember correctly, it went something like this. When you review, give me ONE question to ask a character in this story, excluding those who haven't been introduced yet. So that gives Zidane, Garnet, Steiner, Kura, Max, Trent, Alexander, Wakil and Marven. I'll have the comic on my website when chapter 5 is put up, so keep an eye out for updates, 'kay. And since I'm on holidays, I'll have more time for writing! R and R mah peeps! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sugar-high Strawberry here (after my long period of procrastination) with another exciting instalment of The Son of 'Evil' 2. Thanx to Philoworm, Moormeta Ferrete and RefugeOfSouls for their reviews. BTW, I fixed the previous chappies, so if u don't get what happens, you'll have to go over them again maybe. (the rosebush scene is my fave :P).  
Max – Well that was plain cruel, and that person was such a farkin idiot.  
(Steiner appears from somewhere and does that retarded dance of his, you know, how he hops around)  
Steiner – Watch your mouth infidel!  
Zidane – Aw shut it Sir Rustalot. On with the fic.

A cool liquid trickled down Kura's face as a damp cloth was placed on her head. Her eyes shifted under her eyelids, but did not open. She was lying on something soft, and there were people nearby.  
"Max, my dear boy, this is no what I meant by fetching our esteemed guest." She faintly heard a smooth cultured voice scold.  
"Well, I was told to get her here, which I did," the cold voice of Max replied. "She would not have come quietly, or were you expecting just that?"  
"I had hoped that you would use SENSIBLE means to escort the princess here, not kidnapping," the unknown voice snarked. The tone of this remark struck Kura as being familiar in some sense, like she'd heard it before. She fought to open her weary eyelids.  
"Ah, the sleeping beauty awakens." Kura peered around, her vision foggy from the residue of Sleep. As her eyes focused, she was able to pick out the dishevelled and slightly scratched form of Max. The effect of her glare at him was lessened due to her blinking owlishly.  
"Where the hell am I?" she growled as she struggled to sit up. A slim hand pushed down on her shoulder, forcing her back down on the bed.  
"You are here," Max replied, returning her glare much more efficiently.  
"Behave children," the unknown person scolded, holding up a reprimanding finger. Kura directed her gaze to this unknown person, and was met with a tall, slender man with waist length silvery hair. She gasped.   
"You! You're-"  
"Your dear uncle Kuja," he finished, smiling wanly at her.

_Que to Alexandria_.  
A shiver ran down Alex's back and he twitched.  
"You okay Alex?" Trent asked, teeth chattering from the after effects of the Blizzaga spell cast on him by Max.  
"Yeah, I just got this weird feeling of apprehension," Alex frowned, then shook his head. "Nuthin' to worry 'bout. We still have to fix you up."

_Que to wherever Kura, Kuja and Max are.  
_She openly gaped at this beautiful man, who had nearly destroyed the planet (according to her parents) and was pure evil (according to her mom).  
"Whaaa," she mumbled, still staring. "Uncle?"  
"Indeed cousin-dear," Max said.  
"COUSIN!" she yelped.

_Que to Alexandria…again.  
_"Are you sure you're okay?" Trent asked as Max sat up straight and yelped. "Maybe the healer needs healing?"  
"No, it's just a feeling of impending doom this time," Max shivered, and took one of Trent's blankets for himself.  
"Hey!" Trent protested, and a tug of war ensued between the crown prince of Alexandria and the young thief.

_You know where_  
"We're related!" Kura exclaimed.  
"Knew she'd be horrified or freaked out," Max dead-panned. "Told ya so, dad."  
"How cool!" Kura bounced off the bed (that's what she was lying on, duh :P) and glomped Kuja.  
"Or not," Kuja smirked over Kura's head at his son.  
"This is so awesome! I found more relatives," Kura let go of Kuja and bounced up and down.  
"Yay, I'm related to a hyperactive freak." Max muttered under his breath, eliciting a glare from Kura.  
"I heard that, and I'm not that chuffed about being related to someone who kidnapped me," she snubbed him, turning her back on him. "It's just that I'm related to one of the most powerful mages to have ever lived." Kuja bowed.  
"You are too kind milady," he replied, waving one hand while using the other to shield his eyes. Max shook his head.  
"I'm going to my room now," he said and left the room. Kura poked her tongue out at his retreating back just before he closed the door, and decided to let her eyes roam around the room. Dark blue and violet drapes adorned the window seats so as to conceal the seat and ensure the privacy of one sitting in the alcove. Sapphire blue curtains hung from an elegant four poster bed in the middle of the room, and an ornate oak chest lay at the foot of the bed. Several pouffe style chairs lay scattered just before the wall length shelves piled high with books.  
"This is a pretty nice setup you have here," she commented.  
"Well, this is a palace, albeit in a most remote place, and one must keep up appearances," he replied. Kura nodded.  
"Too true, too true."  
"Although, it's a good thing that you like this room, as I hope you'll be staying here to help us with a little 'project' "  
"Do tell"

_If you don't know where by now, you're a fool :3_  
"Right then," Trent panted, wiping his forehead. "Seeing as how I'm now the champion tug-of-war blanket man-"  
"-by default." Alex interrupted, pouting slightly  
"…That too, I say that we get the stuck up Max guy and fix him good (even thought he's in my gang, grumble)." Trent said, standing up and power posing. Alex tilted his head and looked at him quizzically.  
"Who's Max?"

_The palace of Desserts (Max's room to be specific)  
_Max lay on his black bed, book in hand but not reading. Instead, he looked out his window to the endless desert plains. He sighed and returned his attention to his book, noting something down. Someone knocked on his door, but he ignored them_. 'Probably dad or the princess.'_ he thought to himself. The knocking persisted, and he still ignored the sound, immersing himself deeper in his writings. As such, when the knocker entered his room, he noticed not.  
"Is that your diary?" Kura asked. Max slammed the book shut and bolted upright, as a piece of paper floated out of the book. Kura picked it up, to find it was a picture of a lady with floor length black hair dressed in a casual tunic and breeches.  
"Who's this?" she asked, curious as to why Max would have a picture of her.  
"None of your business," he replied shortly, snatching the picture away and putting in the book._  
_"…She's pretty." Kura said after a while. Max just nodded, and stared out the window. '_Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away'_  
"Look, I came to apologise for how I was acting before. Status changing spells have always had a weird after effect on me." she continued. "I don't really hate you, and Kuja explained why you came to get me, and I agreed to his proposal."  
"…You did?" Max asked, slowly turning his head to face Kura.  
"Yes."

SHS - MY NEW CAR IS COMING IN (counts) 2 DAYS!!! Yay-ness :3  
Max – (waves little flag) Woohoo. Feel my excitement.  
Alex – What's with the location heading, the readers should know where we were.  
Max – It was for your benefit 'cause you're special.  
Alex – Oh  
ShS – be nice or I'll revive me PH34RS0M3 H4MM3R 0F D00M(xor).  
Max – Meep, r&r ppl, or she'll kill me with the squeaky hammer. (runs away with the spoon O.o ph34r mah randomness XD)


	6. Chapter 6

ShS – My B-Day has come and gone (with no prezzies from the parents, but an oil burner and two rings from my friends, plus $20 from Grandma. No cake either :-( ). I'm getting the meals room computer put into my room, so mebbe I'll work on my fanfics more, since I can't use internet on that computer until I buy a modem for it. 'Es, and if you'll recall from last chapter, Kura has a pretty weird reaction to status spells after they're lifted. Be prepared for sum weird happening's 'cause of this.  
Kuja – Indeed, a most odd development.  
Max – I'm aliev! VW007!  
Kura – O.o; on with the fic. Oh, and be prepared for a lot of dialogue.

Alexandria Castle 

The crown prince of Alexandria strolled down the hallway confidently, closely followed by Trent. In fact, Trent was following so closely that he was virtually standing on the back of Alex's shoes.  
"Stop that Trent, you're making yourself look even more suspicious," Alex hissed under his breath. Trent stepped back a bit, albeit rather reluctantly  
"I still don't see why I had to come along," Trent hissed back. "I coulda just waited at the inn for ya." Alex rolled his eyes at this.  
"Yeah, and how am I supposed to carry all the stuff on my own to the inn without falling over?" he snapped.  
"Carry what Alexander, pray tell?" came a voice from behind him. Both Alex and Trent gulped in unison, and turned around slowly. Zidane met them with amused sapphire eyes and raised eyebrows.  
"Erm, nothing father," Alex answered quickly. Perhaps too quickly, because Zidane's eyebrows raised even higher.  
"Is that so Alex?" he asked, a laugh barely hidden in his voice.  
"Alex was going to give us some things for the gangs HQ your Majesty," Trent put in quickly, smiling charmingly and eyes all innocence.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, I hope you don't mind that one of my position is in the castle?" Trent asked with false sincereness as Zidane had been a thief himself and (hopefully) wouldn't care that much.  
"It's perfectly alright Trent. Don't forget to say hello to Max when you see him, and bring Kura back safely please."  
_'Damn, he knows'_ thought both Trent and Alexander.  
"Who would Max be?" Alexander asked, hoping that it was just by chance that Zidane had heard of Max. And besides, Kura was always getting into rouble that Alex pulled her out of.  
"Your cousin of course. Kura's gone with him to visit your uncle," Zidane smiled, leaning against the wall, the picture of nonchalance. Alex blinked, once, twice, thrice.  
"I…have a cousin?" he asked, "and an uncle as well?" Zidane waited for this to fully sink in.  
"Yes, just don't tell your mother. We're figuring out a way to let her know without her getting too upset." Zidane straightened and walked to Alex, patting him on the shoulder. "Kura's safe with them, or I wouldn't have let Max in to take her there."  
"Take Kura where?" Trent broke in. Zidane turned to Trent, noting how Trent didn't use the honorific 'Princess' when talking of his daughter. Filing it in his memory for later, he told the two boys where Kura was.  
"She's in the Desert Palace, and we'll leave for there as soon as the airship is right. I've left a note with Dagger… I mean, Garnet that I have taken yourself and Kura on a short trip, Alex." Both Alex and Trent were visibly shaken. Zidane endured their stupefied stares for ten full seconds.  
"You're coming?" (Alex)  
"What airship?" (Trent)  
Both boys said at once. The original plan had been to take a few supplies, and two chocobos, not an airship. The risk was too great when compared to the usefulness of an airship as compared to chocobos. Most airships required many people to man them, and secrecy was needed to get Kura back, for both security and so Kura wouldn't get into TOO much trouble.

"Yes I am coming, and the airship is waiting for us just outside Alexandria. We should go now so we can get to the Forgotten Continent quicker." Zidane started to walk leaving Trent and Alex behind, until they realized he was serious and ran to catch up.

"Soooo, how exactly are we going to do this?" Kura asked, tilting her chair back. She, Kuja and Max were all in the Desert Palace's library, one of the few placed not coated in dust from Kuja's absence and lack of servants to clean.  
"It shall be rather difficult to plan, as your mother and most of Gaia presume that I am deceased, and would not care for my presence here," Kuja replied, folding his hands together and leaning his head on them.  
"True." Kura replied. She raised her hands above her head to catch the golden motes lit up by the dying afternoon sunlight. "I doubt that my mother in particular would be too pleased. Daddy wouldn't mind though."  
"Maybe I should've brought him here as well, your father that is," Max said from his position in the window seat, before returning to his book.  
"Hey, yeah! My dad could make a plan real quick to get you introduced to the Gaians again, and help them see you aren't really the same person anymore." Kura bubbled.  
"Yes, well that is true, which is why I've sent for him to come," Kuja stated, standing up. "He may be here within the day, or even at some point this night."  
"Ehh!" Both Max and Kura started, Kura let her chair fall back with a thump, and Max knocked all the cushions out of the window seat as he leapt up.  
"My dad's on the way, and the Palace is like this?" Kura gasped in mock horror. "Why, he would be rather horrified at the state!" Kuja laughed.  
"Ah yes, I'd forgotten that he's a little princeling now. 'Tis funny, how our roles have been reversed."  
"Hey, wait a minute, back up here!" Max growled. "If Zidane is on his way, he could've brought Kura with him, there wasn't any real need for me to go and get her!" He stormed out in a huff, irritated that his time had been wasted. Kura and Kuja looked at each other.  
"I apologise for Max. He doesn't really like to be pulled out of his room," Kuja bowed his head. "It has been this way for around five years now." Kura tilted her head to one side.  
"Oh, what happened?" She asked.  
"Well, that would be-" Kuja was cut off by the door opening.  
"Hey there bro, hope I'm not interrupting!"

ShS – Heh, there it is after such a long time. Truly sorry about the long time in between updates. Truth is that the story drifts in and out of my mind, and it's rare that I can keep focused on it to do a whole chapter at a time. Getting a new LiveJournal (forgot PW and what E-Mail I used, so keh), in which I'll say how progress on my stories is going. Check it out at ultimaflare-ess. livejournal. com/ Add me if you have LJ's please (puppy eyes). Chances are that I'd update that around once a week and say how the fics are going. Ah yes, Philoworm's question is answered in the first entry in play form, working on the piccie. Blame Square for Zidane and Steiner's outfits. Once again, truly sorry for the delays. Until next time them, R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

ShS – Hee, I got a review (from Philoworm) shortly after submitting chappie 6, so I felt inspired to write this. Heh, aren't you lucky to get 2 chappies in such short a time.  
Kura – Enough chit chat, on with the fic!  
Alexander – Hey, has anyone else noticed that ShS either uses Alex or Alexander for me, not sticking to one?!  
ShS – Quiet minion, or you shall suffer the wrath of MAH INFLATABLE HAMMER OF DOOOOOOOOM!  
Max – eep.

* * *

"Hey there bro, hope I'm not interrupting!" Zidane strolled into the room, followed by Alex and Trent who was leaning on Alex. It turns out that Trent gets sick from airships, as the party found out shortly after take-off. Alex(ander :P) had used his white magic to lessen the nausea, but couldn't affect the dizziness, so Trent had to be virtually carried.  
"Trent! Are you okay? What happened?" Kura swept to her friends side and attaching herself to his arm. Trent looked down at her and managed a grin.  
"Your dad's driving sucks," he replied, "don't ever ask him to drive an airship again." Zidane laughed.  
"Hahaha, but you gotta admit, it was pretty good for a test run wasn't it?" He grinned at the dumbfounded Alex and Trent, and stretched his arms behind his head. "Well, I thought it was at least…"  
"Father, you mean to say that that ship had never been flown before?" Alex asked with forced calmness. Zidane nodded, as both his children shook their heads at their father's recklessness. Kuja quietly laughed, bringing the rooms focus upon him.  
"Dear Zidane, 'tis that attitude which nearly killed you, eighteen years ago (AN, that makes Alex and Kura 16, btw)," He said, covering his mouth with a delicate hand. Zidane scratched the back of his head.  
"Heh, but we survived that, didn't we?" he grinned.  
"Aye, that we did."  
"It's been a while, Kuja."  
"Yes, I do apologise for needing your help once more," Kuja inclined his head, "but I really do need to stay in contact with the outside world, for Max's sake in particular." His voice adopted a worried tone. Zidane nodded.  
"Ah yes your son," he simply said. "Where is young Max?"

Max flung open his door, and slammed it behind him. "Damn it, wasting my time like that!" he growled and he stalked to his bed and flung himself on it. He grabbed his book he had been reading before Kura had dragged him away so that they could start work on 'Kuja and Max's Great Introduction!', named so by Kura. He opened once more to the photo of the lady with black hair.  
"Kyra…" he whispered under his breath. His memories rose to the surface, ugly and dark, threatening to engulf him. He let himself be drawn into them, into the memories of days gone by...

_"Hey, you have silver hair! That's cool," he heard a voice say from behind him. He whirled around to see a lady with long black hair, in plain breeches and shirt, with calf high boots. She was tall, around his height, and he was as tall as his father, and her eyes met his on the same level.  
"…Yes," he replied.  
"Hee, don't talk much do you?" she giggled, "or am I just talking too much for you?" Max blinked, rather astonished by her. He was travelling the forests near Treno, and was trying to stay out of human sight. The few he did see avoided him, calling him monster and throwing things after him. But this one, was not running away.  
"Who are you, that you are not afraid of me?" he asked, confused as to her disposition.  
"I'm Kyra," she smiled, "and why would I be afraid of you? Planning on killing me?" she laughed, throwing her hair back. Max smiled, and felt at peace, for the first time since he'd come here.  
"My name is Max."_

_They had to part that day, but Max promised to come back. He never did go into Treno that day, which was his original intention, but returned home n high spirits. She was from a small village, Cheran, that was near Treno. Of his past, he said that he was from the Forgotten Continent, and had been raised by his father, mother having died in childbirth. Several times, they met, walking through the forest, and eventually moving into Treno. Max felt happier and happier in her presence, and the sight of her face lighting up when they met filled him with joy. He told Kuja of the lady who didn't fear him, and of how he …loved her, and his father smiled.  
"I am sorry that these people called you monster, for that would be the result of my actions in the past. Even so, you should be careful with this lady, for she may be hurt for your involvement with her." The Max of the past scoffed at this.  
"I shall fight them off! No one shall harm Kyra, for I shall protect her!"_

_The smoke stung his eyes, and turned the sky dark with its clouds. He ran into the village of Cheran, calling for Kyra. She had given him directions to her village and asked that he visit her there. He reached the village square, and saw Kyra bound to a stake there flames burning the large piles of wood at her feet. Her head lolled to one side, and she wasn't moving at all. Max stopped. No sound reached his ears, nor sight, but that of his Kyra … dying… because of him. His father words echoed in his head, "she may be hurt for your involvement with her…" The villagers now noted his presence.  
"And hold! The silver demon himself comes for his damned princess, bride of demons!" they roared, surging towards him. There was no doubt that these people had known of Kuja, and mistaken Max for his father. Upon finding out that Kyra knew the boy well, they reacted violently, rejecting Kyra and taking drastic measures to hopefully drive the 'silver demon' away. He made no move to defend himself, and the crystal tears fell from his eyes at the sight of his Kyra. He held out a trembling hand to her, as the villagers drew closer. Finally, he saw them, and anger flared in his chest. He raised his hand above his head and cried, "BLIZZAGA!" Ice shot from his palm, past the villagers, and hit the flames near Kyra. The flames fizzled out quickly, then the ice turned to the buildings. Everything soon became coated in this slippery, magical, never melting ice. Forever winter. Max pushed through the stunned crowds, to his beloved. Releasing her from her bonds, he fled the village with her in his arms. He mounted his Golden Chocobo (Chipper), and fled to the Desert Palace. Once there, he ran to Kuja, begging his father to help. Kuja shook his head, saddened beyond words at his sons grief.  
"I'm so truly sorry my Max, but not even I have the ability to bring life back." For Kyra had died during the flight, the smoke had already done its work in her lungs. Max's tears fell on her upturned, porcelain face, as he wept his heart out._

_He remained in his room for several days, with the body of Kyra, refusing food, drink and condolences from his father. When at last he emerged, he was paler that paper, and his eyes were swollen from weeping. He could barely stand he was so weak. It wasn't until later that Kuja noticed. A room adjoined to Max's that hadn't been there before. Upon entering, he saw the giant crystalline structure. All colours of the rainbow and some not, played across its surface, and the face of Kyra. Max had spelling this tomb for her, so that neither decay nor predator could ever ravage her._

* * *

ShS- Hee, I would've finished this earlier, but I kept switching over to watch Naruto. Very small attention span :-D. And this is by far the saddest piece I've every written. (plus I submitted this one chapter 3 times, first 'cause the italics were gone, second 'cause I noted a few things wrong with what Max was saying, and third, because of the italics again... GRRRR!)  
Kura – Indeed.  
Trent – But Naruto is pretty cool.  
ShS – (nods) Yes. But this is the quickest update since I started writing this fic. And the longest chappie (even if it is just important background for Max's behaviour). Hmmm, Naruto inspiration!  
Alex –But there are no Ninja here...  
Ninja appears and does that move where Naruto turns into that girl with all the floaty clouds around her  
Everyone – O.o;  
Ninja – Read and Review, and I'll move the clouds (wink)  
Everyone – THIS IS T RATED! 


End file.
